


like a sunday morning

by ymirs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Useless Lesbians, i just love yumihisu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29605686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ymirs/pseuds/ymirs
Summary: No one was lucky enough to meet their soulmate on the first try but Ymir was certain that she had found hers, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life together with her.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	like a sunday morning

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to [somewherenorth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewherenorth) for proofreading this for me :)  
> follow me on twitter [PIECKSLVR](https://twitter.com/PIECKSLVR)

Ymir was not a morning person and especially not on Sundays for that matter. On mornings like those, where it was chilly outside but toasty underneath the sheets, she didn't want to leave the comfort and safety of her bed and her girlfriend's arms. Out of the two of them, it was usually Historia who would be awake first, nudging and shaking Ymir in an attempt to wake her up from a deep slumber. If she was lucky, Historia would pepper her with light kisses on her forehead, cheeks and neck - only if she was lucky though, which was rare because oftentimes Historia could get rather aggressive with her nudges. On one occasion she even forcefully dragged Ymir out of bed, declaring that every day is an opportunity to do something productive and that Ymir keeping her head buried in a pillow all day was apparently the exact opposite of being productive.

Today though, Historia was still fast asleep; her soft, pink lips parted, emitting short and steady breaths, blonde hair messily fanned across the pillow beneath her. Her eyelashes fluttered every now and then, Ymir noticed - perhaps she was having an exciting dream of some sort. She was a sight to behold, even if she was drooling a little bit. Ymir knew that Historia was utterly worn out from the late shift she worked last night and virtually every night that week. She was way too nice for her own good - Ymir always told her - and wouldn’t hesitate to work a few more extra hours whenever her boss asked her to.

Though the blaring noise of a truck passing by outside was enough to jerk Ymir from her early-morning grogginess, it had merely caused Historia to stir, which was a testament to just how exhausted she was. Trucks driving through their neighbourhood that were loud enough to wake a person up from a peaceful sleep was rare, in fact so was any sort of loud noise, that’s just how things were.

They lived in a little corner of the countryside, tucked away in a hushed town that was sparsely populated and small - small enough to the point where everyone knew everyone's business and news travelled at the speed of lightning, which was exactly what happened when Ymir and Historia relocated around a year ago. Word spread of the two women who had just moved in that appeared to be, according to the neighbours, "very darn good friends". Needless to say, they were shocked to find that the two women weren't just very good friends, but lovers too.

It happened when Historia whisked Ymir away to a tiny bakery down the road that had newly opened. Historia rang her sometime after noon which Ymir only remembers because on that day she had absolutely nothing to do and was lounging around feeling sorry for herself. So when her girlfriend’s name lit up her phone, she scrambled desperately to answer it. Of course, she would never admit that aloud to anyone.

After answering the call she was greeted by an ecstatic Historia, who began to enthuse about the little cupcakes and pastries she saw through the display window of the bakery on her lunch break.

“They had cupcakes with the cutest little decorations ever, Ymir! Let’s go tonight, please! I know you don’t like cupcakes but they have other stuff there too, I’ll show you.” Historia had spouted hyper.

Ymir of course listened to every word she said because the way she got excited over some fucking cupcakes was just the most endearing thing ever.

“Alright then, let’s go.” Ymir found herself saying, also cursing herself internally for how she was unable to hide the softness she held for Historia from creeping into her voice.

She wasn’t much of a sweet tooth but with the way Historia’s voice had risen a few octaves out of thrill and excitement, how on earth could she say no? Nonetheless, they ended up having a brilliant time and Ymir even bought some butter croissants to go.

“See? I told you that you’d like it.” Historia teased when they reached their front door back at home, tugging Ymir down by her shirt to steal a sneaky kiss.

The porch light accentuated her features and illuminated her golden hair; it made Ymir’s heart ache and swell with fondness. The dark haired woman hummed in agreement, indulging in Historia and leaning into the kiss. It had grown increasingly heated and Ymir even pulled away for a moment, only to drop the bag of pastries so she could grab the shorter woman by the waist and pull her even closer.

Mr Green, their neighbour, who spent a worrisome amount of time on his own porch, probably had a near heart attack at the sight and let out a sharp gasp in their direction. Ymir, who became quickly flustered, began frantically fishing for the house keys in her pocket so that she could retreat indoors and away from this mortifying situation. Their neighbour all but continued to glare at the couple from his ancient rocking chair, the look on his face displaying more and more distaste by the second. Historia gave a mere sheepish smile and followed her girlfriend indoors, who made her vow to never bring up the moment again.

He was shocked, yes - as was everyone else in the damn neighbourhood, Ymir later found out. It was evident that two women kissing and holding hands didn’t happen around there often and was an unusual sight for them. Fortunately, people eventually learned to mind their business and even took a liking to them. Well, mostly Historia anyway.

Ymir scoffed at the memory, finding herself idly brushing back a few strands of Historia’s hair from her forehead. Historia had been working hard all week and Ymir thought that she at least deserved some breakfast-in-bed and with that thought in mind, Ymir crawled out of bed, doing so as quietly as possible to not wake Historia up.

Ymir left their bedroom and padded to the kitchen, rummaging through the cupboards for a few moments to see what she could make with the ingredients they had. After a few moments of profound deliberation, she decided that pancakes would be the least challenging thing to make. Ymir wasn’t one for cooking. Hell, she could barely use a microwave. It was only a few months ago that she somehow ended up putting a fork in the microwave along with her bowl of leftover pasta and needless to say it didn’t end well - Historia barely stopped bringing it up last week.

This time, Ymir was determined to make the meal as tasty as possible without blowing a hole in their house. After grabbing a bowl along with some flour, sugar, milk and eggs, Ymir stared down at the ingredients and realised that she had no idea how to actually make the pancakes. Fortunately, there was technology and so Ymir picked up her phone, desperately typing ‘how to make pancakes easy’ in the search bar.

“What the hell?” She cursed under her breath upon seeing the amount of steps the recipe had. She had to measure all this shit?

Ymir was about to give up and just make some toast - that was the only thing she could make properly - until her girlfriend’s familiar voice graced her ears.

“Well, someone’s an early bird,” Historia chirped, her comment clearly meant to tease Ymir. She had slipped into the kitchen undetected during Ymir’s dooming moment of self-realisation, maybe even sooner.

“Good morning.” She mumbled into Ymir’s back after wrapping her arms around her waist from behind and placing a petite kiss in the middle of her back, resting her head there for a few moments.

“So I got up early for nothing then?” Ymir sighed deeply, quickly forgetting her ineptitude of basic cooking skills to turn around and wrap her arms around the shorter woman’s waist.

“Good morning, angel.” She murmured softly after returning a kiss into her golden hair, which was still as messy as it was before, somehow making her even cuter than usual.

“What do you mean?” Historia hummed, tilting her head to look up at Ymir with eyebrows slightly raised.

“I wanted to surprise you with some breakfast in bed.” Ymir responded, sticking out her bottom lip a little, a habit of hers that she could never break. It made Historia giggle because she looked like a little toddler about to throw a tantrum, which just caused Ymir to frown even more and narrow her eyes.

“It wasn’t for nothing, I haven’t eaten yet. What are you trying to make? Come on let’s make it together.” Historia assured her, squeezing Ymir’s arms and leaning into her warmth once more.

So together, Ymir and Historia blissfully made their breakfast. The latter did most of the cooking, insisting that she simply enjoyed it but deep down Ymir knew it was because Historia thought she would make a mess. The microwave-spoon situation had definitely not been forgotten - and rightly so because as they began mixing the batter, Ymir ended up spilling the bag of flour all over herself. This was after Historia gave her the seemingly easy task of sieving the flour. It didn't come as a surprise, in fact it was almost expected that Ymir would mess up catastrophically at least once while cooking since she was just that bad. No help or even pity was offered from her girlfriend, instead she received one of the heartiest laughs she had ever heard from Historia.

The reaction made Ymir crinkle her nose and growl out an exasperated “It’s not that funny!” because there was nothing more she hated than being laughed at.

To remedy that, Ymir reached into what was left of the bag of flour and scooped some up (not too much because she wasn’t a heartless monster unlike Historia) and flicked it into her face as maturely as possible. It proved successful because Historia’s laughter ceased and was replaced with a look that could kill.

By the time the pair had finished cooking, the warm scent of pancakes was heavy in the air. The couple sat side by side at their wooden dining table to enjoy their meal.

“By the way, I knew you were watching me sleep, I just wanted to see what you would do.” Historia confessed while she poured a glass of orange juice and slid it to Ymir, almost as if to compensate because she knew just how much her partner valued her precious sleep.

Placing her glass of orange juice on the table after taking a sip and slamming a hand on to the table, Ymir gasped in an over-the-top manner, “You sly woman, I feel betrayed.”

Historia caught onto the sarcasm, instantly rolling her eyes and trying to suppress a chuckle but failing miserably. Ymir watched how her smile spread from cheek to cheek, how her dimples deepened subtly as her smile grew wider and how the corners of her eyes wrinkled up just the slightest bit. Ymir could’ve sworn that her heart damn near stopped. How on earth was she lucky enough to meet Historia in the first place? To have Historia in her life and to be able call Historia her own? She was probably, no, definitely the best thing that had ever happened to Ymir. Sure, she was brash and loud and in complete contrast to Historia but opposites attract, right?

“Marry me someday,” Ymir mumbled absentmindedly, barely even realising the words left her mouth.

Historia bumped her arm against hers playfully, assuming that she was still being sarcastic. ”What are you saying now, idiot?”

“No, I’m being serious. I want to marry you.”

It wasn’t something that they had discussed before, both of them being perfectly comfortable with where their relationship stood. In fact, it was only right now that Ymir acknowledged she wanted more - she wanted to be more than just Historia’s girlfriend. No one was lucky enough to meet their soulmate on the first try but Ymir was certain that she had found hers, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life together with her.

The silence was excruciating. For a moment, all Ymir could hear was the sound of leaves rustling gently outside, the dripping of the tap they’d needed to fix ever since they’d first moved in, and the sound of her heart speeding up as she returned the blonde haired woman’s wide-eyed gaze. Feeling embarrassed - because she was definitely not the type of person these things so casually - she pursed her lips and looked away through the glass sliding doors and focused her attention on the sun’s rays shining through them. It tinted the walls a mellow shade of light orange and glared on the black granite countertops too, which wasn’t there beforehand; the sun was rising.

Ymir had never been this romantically blunt before and the look on Historia’s face said it all. Her cheeks were gradually turning pink and her eyes now moved to stare intently at a particular spot on the dining table. Only fifteen seconds had passed but it felt like an eternity. The feeling that she messed up by forcing something so big like marriage onto Historia began to overwhelm her.

At this point, the quietness was deafening and all she wanted was to be buried six feet under.

“Forget I sa-“

“Me too,” Historia cut her off before she could finish, eyes widening again at her own words, “I think about it all the time, Ymir. I want to marry you.”

What? She had thought about it before?

Historia turned in her seat to fully face Ymir and place a hand on her forearm, leaning into her slightly.

“Ymir, I love you.”

That was all she could say because Ymir then pressed her lips to hers, sighing into the kiss with relief and happiness.

“I’m going to buy you a ring and do this properly, ” Ymir said when they broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other’s, “I love you so much.”

It was Historia who leaned in for the kiss this time, moving her lips against Ymir’s with a sense of urgency and bringing a hand up to cup her cheek.

Since there was no ring, it wasn’t an official proposal to Ymir but the idea that Historia agreed that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Ymir was so intimate and real and it ignited a fire in her core. Ymir let out a deep moan as they broke away from the kiss and that’s all it took for Historia to nod her head because she knew what Ymir wanted, after all she was feeling the exact same way.

The pancakes were quickly forgotten as Ymir slipped between her soon-to-be fiancée’s legs and teased her until she was reduced to a quivering mess. Ymir started with soft kisses on her inner thighs, drawing gentle whines and gasps from her. Much to Historia’s surprise, Ymir began biting at the delicate skin between her thighs, knowing that it drove her crazy.

“Ymir, please.” Was the only thing Historia repeated as Ymir continued trailing wet kisses up her skin. She responded with a chuckle because Historia was always so impatient and would beg and writhe underneath the slightest touch. Whenever she did, Ymir was more than happy to give her what she wanted - which is exactly what happened and for the next hour or so, the pancakes were the last thing on their minds.

Historia would come to realise that Ymir was always one to keep her word when around a month later, she took her out to her favourite restaurant in town and treated her with an expensive dinner and a ring, asking for her hand in marriage. Of course, Historia said yes and on their wedding day, they each vowed that they would love each other forever and always, wrinkles and all.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos are appreciated ♡


End file.
